


Lies, All Lies

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Family, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Promise Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After telling Gibbs some significant news, Gibbs gets all possessive. Tony is torn between Gibbs, his former lover, and Tim, his spouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies, All Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of 'The Promise' series of drabbles written for ncis-drabble.  
> Challenges: #234 Lies / #290 Choice / #293 Hurt. 500 words each.  
> 

**Lies, all Lies**

"Do _not_ do this to me," Tony pled, pushing at Jethro, though not very hard. Jethro countered, pressing Tony against the workbench in an all-too familiar way.

"What am I doing to you?" Gibbs asked, his breath hot on Tony's cheek. Their mouths were so close, all it would take was for one of them to shift a little and they'd kiss – again.

"You know damned well." Tony averted his face. Jethro's lips brushed along Tony's jaw, his tongue leaving a damp trail along the way. When he gently sucked at the soft skin of Tony's throat, the last of Tony's resolve melted away.

Their instant their lips met, desire flamed and Tony yielded to Jethro's deep, possessive kiss. Jethro pushed up his shirt and ran his hands over Tony's exposed skin, making him tremble with need. But when Jethro stroked Tony's belly, almost reverently, Tony grasped his hand. "Don't…" Jethro had no right to touch him, not _there_ , not when Tim's child growing within.

Jethro sighed, "Tony," and Tony could hear the resignation in his voice.

"This is all wrong." They both knew it, despite their momentary lapse. Tony held Jethro at arm's length. "We missed our chance."

"Why now? With _him_?"

"When I was with you, I couldn't," said Tony, apologetically. It was over two years, a lifetime, ago.

Jethro's blue eyes sought understanding. "I wanted it so damn much, Tony."

"You wanted a child, not me."

"I wanted _you_ , too, Tony."

"I couldn't trust you with your track record." There, he'd finally said it.

Jethro jerked as if he'd been struck. "What, you thought I might _divorce_ you? Never, I'd _never_ do that if we had a child together."

"Well now I'm married and having Tim's baby." Tim was steady. Tim would never divorce him.

Jethro's voice ached with the pain of everything they'd lost. "I _always_ wanted you, Tony. I still do."

Tony roughly swept away unexpected tears. "Don't say that."

Jethro enfolded Tony in his arms, and Tony let him hug him one last time, as if he had the right.

"I can't." Tony stepped out of Jethro's reach and ran for his car before he could change his mind.

< • >

"I never should have let you go alone, Tony."

"Nothing happened."

"The hell it didn't," Tim shouted.

"C'mon, I love you, Timmy."

"You love him more," Tim cried, shoving Tony away when he reached for him.

Tony wrapped Tim in a hug and refused to let go. "I love you, Tim, and the life we're making together."

"Well I hate you," Tim said, his eyes bright with anguish.

"No you don't," Tony replied tiredly. "Let's go to bed."

< • >

The sex had a desperate edge to it; it was as though Tim wanted to consume him. Afterwards they made up and everything seemed all right.

Tony held a sleeping Tim in his arms, thinking how Tim had been right. It scared Tony because he was afraid that he _did_ love Jethro more.

< • > end < • >


End file.
